


Let's Play a Game

by Lazchan



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku and Joshua play a game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play a Game

Neku raised his eyebrows at Josh, trying to figure out what the other was hiding, what the trick was. There had to be something the other was plotting. He decided it was probably best to just ask it straight out.

"And why would I want to play a game with you?" They were in front of an video arcade, flashing lights and loud sounds echoing out into the corridor. "Remember what happened last time we played a game, Josh?"

Joshua giggled, fingers twirling a strand of ash-blond hair as he eyed Neku. "Of course," he teased. "How could I forget such an interesting Game? It's the one that convinced me to keep things going, isn't it?" he asked and leaned forward slightly. "And if it wasn't for the Game, then our paths wouldn't have crossed, now they would they, dear?"

Neku hissed and backed away as fast as he could. "I'm not your dear anything," he muttered, arms crossing against his chest. "And if you remember, then you'll remember why I don't want to play any games with you. You might wager my clothing or something."

"Now that I have your Soul, your clothing is your next big worry?" Joshua's smile widened. "My, Nekuyour priorities have certainly changed."

"Mywhat?!" Neku yelped. "What are you talking about, you bastard?"

"Neku, Neku I hold _every_ soul in Shibuya, didn't you know that? Yours is just more of a pleasure to keep close to me." Joshua leaned closer to Neku again. "Don't worry, dear partner of mine---it won't harm you. Might actually do you some good, to be so beloved of the Composer."

"Like hell I want anything from you to rub off on me," Neku rubbed at his arms as if that would get rid of Joshua's presence.

"Stop being so dramatic, Neku," Joshua sighed. "I promise this is just a simple game. One with no wagers on it. You _did_ invite me out here to have fun, didn't you?" he asked. "To meet up and be pals again?" The word came out strangely in Joshua's phrasing and Neku sighed.

He _was_ trying. For Joshua, at least.

"Fine, what is it that you wanted to play?" he muttered.

"This one hereit keeps you active, unlike some of the games here," Joshua wrinkled his nose, his opinion of the stationary games clear. He dragged Neku to a mysteriously empty, clear of people, game of DDR. Neku eyed him suspiciously.

"Come now, Nekudid you honestly think I'd wait around all day for it to free up? You know me better than that." Joshua smirked and prodded Neku up onto the spare pad. "I assume you know how to play?"

"It's not that obscure of a game," Neku muttered, not even raising an eyebrow when the game prompted them to make their selections. _Of course Joshua wouldn't have to pay money. He probably had a Reaper who invented this or something._

He did blink at the music selection though, piecing together the English words in disbelief. The brightly colored characters on the screen helped fill in the gaps.

"Disney?" he asked, voice strangled from the shock. "DDR with Disney characters?"

"Yes, Neku," Joshua's voice was rich with amusement. "Now come on, partnerI want to get the highest score. Start dancing." He hit the "difficult" selection and the music started. Neku nearly fumbled, but managed to slide into it, eyes going wide at the speed of the music and the steps involved.

He never thought _Disney_ could be so difficult. He barely was able to see Joshua actually _working up a sweat_ , trying to do the steps. He had to focus on the screen himself; he wouldn't let Joshua beat him at this.

He knew that he'd never think of that ridiculous, complicated English song the same way again. _Super-whatever indeed_ , he thought crossly as it finally came to an end, sweat sticking his hair into his eyes, breath coming sharply. Joshua didn't look much better, Neku was pleased to see.

"Well, partner" Neku grinned to see that _his_ score was higher than Joshua's. "Best out of three?"

Joshua _had_ to make it a competition.


End file.
